Ten Things Meito Will Never Admit
by carpfish
Summary: The ten things in the world that Meito never can or will admit. Based on ACUTE-reverse-


**Title: Ten Things Meito will Never Admit****  
****Author: Rayshia****  
****Fandom: Vocaloid/UTAU****  
****Genre: Angst/Romance****  
****Rating: T****  
****Characters/Pairings: Sakine Meito, Shion Kaiko, Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luki; Mikuo x Kaiko x Luki love triangle, one-sided Meito x Kaiko****  
****Summary: The ten things in the world that Meito never can or will admit. Based on ACUTE-reverse-****  
****Suggested Soundtrack: ACUTE-reverse- by Kettaro, Kushi and Beeeeige****  
****Warning(s): Possible OOC, love triangle, unrequited love, slight harem, suicide attempt, drug use, adult themes****  
****Additional Note(s): Takes place in the ACUTE-reverse- universe****  
****(Link to PV: ****.com/watch?v=3lxZePJX4vs**** )******

Ten things Meito will Never Admit

_#1 – He honestly thinks that Kaiko's pout is the most adorable thing he's ever seen._

The first time he saw her pout was when they were ten, the time they first met (Meiko dragged him over to the Shion house one day after school saying that she wanted him to meet a little girl who needed to make more friends her age.) and he wouldn't let her have some of his chips (He had never been good at sharing food). Even now, one of the major reasons he acts the way he does, purposely annoying and teasing her, is just so he can see that pout more often. Of course, admitting to this will not only ruin his reputation (He seems like a punk, but inside, he's just a big softie), it will also put his greatest weakness into the palm of the blue-haired girl's hand because if only she were to pout every single time she requested something for him, he would be completely wrapped around her pinky. (He'd seriously jump off a cliff for her if she just pouted for him. It's that bad.)  
_  
#2 – He actually enjoys watching those chick flicks and soap operas with her._

(And it's not just because during the emotional parts she cries into his shoulder and clings to his arm.) He truly enjoys watching those "girl's movies", especially the ones where two childhood friends fall in love and stuff. Kaiko, Luki and Mikuo already know this, and use this knowledge against him relentlessly, whether it's dragging him out to watch romance movies whenever a female friend isn't present (which is all of the time, considering Kaiko's social circle is rather limited to her three childhood guy friends and her siblings) or teasing him about it. It seems strange for these films and dramas directed towards female audiences to appeal to him, but they do. (He cried in the middle of the cinema while watching 'Dear John', okay?) So he watches them with her every time she asks.

_#3 – He's scared of Kaito._

Even though he's normally a harmless scarf-wearing ice-cream fanatic, as well as Meiko's friend-come-ex-boyfriend and the brother of one of Meito's best friends, every time the brunette boy sees him, he can't help but feel scared. How had he been supposed to know that the Shion had the alcohol tolerance of a three year old and would start hitting on him, mistaking him as Meiko, when drunk? (A fact that worried him was that Kaito had been dating Miku at the time, which explains why Meito never told either of the Hatsunes about this incident) Meito never wanted to be in that close proximity (especially cornered) by another male ever again. That experience had just been plain creepy and the brunette had no wish to unearth those traumatizing memories. (Though he still worries if the seemingly foolish ice-cream lover is actually as simple and innocent as he looks. After all, the things he tried to do to 'Meiko' behind his leek-addicted girlfriend's back…)

_#4 – He's also deathly scared of needles._

Which is strange for a person with four ear piercings and a belly button stud. But if you just ask either of his sisters, Meiko or Sakiko, then they will tell you that he completely panicked at the tattoo studio. All five times. In the end, Meiko had to yell at him to 'man up, you wuss' and push him in there, threatening to strap him to the kitchen table and pierce a hole in his ear with a staple gun if he didn't go through with it. (That alone was enough to make him shut up, because as if the mere mention of the punishment for chickening out wasn't horrifying enough, there were always memories of the last time Meiko had gotten her hands on a staple gun. Absolute carnage.) Every single time he gets a new piercing is another time he tries to 'face his fear', but every single time, he fails. Then he tries again. And fails. But the strange thing is that he never gives up. In fact, he's planning to get a tattoo on his arm this summer. And no matter how much he cries before vaccinations, if you say that he's afraid of needles, he'll deny it.

_#5 – He's done drugs before._

It was once, at a party he went to by himself. (He told Meiko he was over at Gumo's for the night, and he told Luki, Kaiko and Mikuo that he was on a date so they wouldn't disturb or question him. It wasn't that he didn't want to party with them, but his three friends didn't approve of some of the parties he went to, kept telling him that nightclubs were no good even though he didn't actually do anything but a bit of drinking and dancing there.) It was dark, it was a night club, the music was loud and the strobe lights were flashing. The brunette had already had a few drinks and was feeling tipsy. Some pretty girl (Not that he could really tell what she looked like anyways) who had been dancing with him popped a couple of pills into his mouth before gulping down several herself. Meito had swallowed without thinking, and everything had started to blur even more. He remembers music, sweet smells, bright lights, and just mindless ecstasy. When he woke up, it was the next morning, and he was lying in an alley who-knows-where with his shirt and singlet gone (Luckily, his pants were in perfect condition, for all it was worth), dried blood on the back of his head, something that looks like a bite mark on his shoulder (He'd really rather not know where that came from and prays that it isn't what he thinks it is) and a strange taste in his mouth. Meito never went to one of those parties ever again; because that is an experience he would rather not retry.

_#6 – You know that picture that each of the four of them has a copy of, of them at that party? He hates that photo._

The main reason is because he was the one taking it. When you look at it, it's all too easy to forget the brunette, and think only of the other three. (Okay, so he doesn't like being ignored and likes attention. Big deal.) You see Luki on one side (the only guy on earth that can make pink hair look somewhat manly), Mikuo on the other side (smiling and laughing like he always is), and Kaiko in the middle, locking arms with both of them and bringing them together, the only girl in the group. You never think of the brunette who's smirking behind the camera as he watches his pinkette friend roll his eyes as the blue-eyed girl grabs his arm, telling him not to be so antisocial and actually join in on the dancing, eating and merriment, the red-clad boy who catches the moment on film (Well, technically, on a computer chip, since it was a digital camera, but, eh, details.) But when he sent each of them a copy, Mikuo and Kaiko both gushed about how much they loved it (Luki didn't gush, because he's Megurine Luki and if he gushed about anything, it would just be so out-of-character,noto to mention creepy, but all three could tell that he liked the picture as well), so Meito just stayed quiet and didn't say anything about how much he hated it. Later, he hates that photo even more when he sees the copy of it in Mikuo's room with his pinkette friend's face scribbled out in black marker.

_#7 – He also hates it when Kaiko asks him for romance advice._

It isn't that he doesn't like spending the time with her, hearing about her problems or giving her advice. No, he's perfectly fine with that. It's just when she talks about the love triangle she's caught up in, that's what he has issues with. Kaiko tells him about how she knows she's dating Mikuo, but lately it seems that the spark's begun to fade, but she still loves him (If not in love with him), and doesn't want to hurt him. She also tells him about that time in the bar with Luki, how he confessed to her (Meito feels like he's been punched in the gut whenever she brings it up, but of course, he hides it), and she's begun to have feelings for the pinkette as well, but just can't choose between them. Mikuo she loves, but still sees as more as a friend, and she isn't sure whether what she feels for Luki is just a crush or pity or what . She tells him how guilty she and Luki feel every time they see each other (how it feels so wrong but so right whenever the two kiss) how she can barely Mikuo in the eye (how it feels like fireworks every time she and Luki's eyes meet), and how she's scared of what will happen if he finds out (and whether she should end it or not). Usually the nights end with her sobbing into Meito's shoulder as he pats her back in tries to comfort her while telling her that she's going to have to choose one of the two and end all the lying and secrecy or else something is going to happen that they'll all regret. (When all he really wants to do is just hold her there forever, and tell her not to choose either of them, but choose him) She trusts him with her secrets, and he's honored that she does so, but that doesn't change the pain in his chest whenever she talks about the other two guys in her life. (Because he knows he's jealous, and it hurts that he knows that she'll never consider him a possible romantic partner.) He's not so selfish that he'll jeopardize his friends' love lives even more by confessing. (This friendship is already screwedup enough as it is.)

_#8 –He doesn't blame Mikuo for trying to kill himself when he found out what Luki and Kaiko were doing behind his back._

Meito thinks that if he were in the green-haired boy's shoes, he would have done the same, albeit possibly for different reasons. Imagine, you're finally dating the girl of your dreams who also happens to be your best friend, and then you find out that she's cheating on you. (The brunette has tried having a girl cheat on him before, so he knows how much it hurts) And not only is she cheating on you, she has to be cheating on you with the guy who's the best friend of both of you. The one that you've known and trusted ever since your were ten and shared all your secrets with and said that he supported you going after the girl when you asked him (Mikuo had gotten the blessings of the other two male members of their little group before asking out Kaiko for the first time). The three of you have never kept a secret from each other before, and you never thought that the both of them would possibly betray (It's an ugly word, but honestly, what else can you use to describe something like this?) you like this. Mikuo tried to kill himself to make the other two parties in this twisted, horrible love triangle regret what they did and to haunt them with guilt for the rest of their lives. (Though he seems happy-go-lucky and naïve most of the time, all four of them know that the green-haired boy is very vengeful when scorned)Meito isn't like that, but he can see his friend's reasoning.

_#9 – But he doesn't hate Luki for what he did either._

He knows what the pinkette did was wrong and despicable and against the unwritten 'Guy Code' and just plain wrong, but he simply cannot bring himself to hate Luki for what he did. Meito knows that friends don't steal friends' girlfriends, especially when said girlfriend is both your friend, and that hiding something that big from your best friends is against all his morals (Even if he is a bit of a hypocrite when it comes to that rule. Every single thing on this list is something he hides from everyone.), but when he thinks of the pinkette, he doesn't feel anger, but just confusion. Why did he do it? Wasn't Luki usually the smart one? Didn't he think this through? How could he? But Meito suspects that he doesn't hate Luki because, he doesn't think what the blue-eyed boy did was wrong (He denies this to even himself, but a voice at the back of his mind tells him it's true) but just wonders why he didn't do it himself instead. (He wonders when he became such a hypocrite)

_#10 – He honestly thinks that it would have been better if Kaiko had chosen him instead of Mikuo._

But he can never tell, because Kaiko has enough problems right now, Mikuo would kill him, and Luki feels guilty enough knowing that he stole away the girl that one of his best friends loves. He doesn't need to know that his other best friend loves her as well. Meito knows how selfish this is, but he can't help but think what would have happened if he had summoned to courage to ask Kaiko out first, as shallow as it sounds.

(Now, as Meito sits in the lobby of the hospital, he looks up from his laptop where he's typing all of this down while waiting for the doctor to come out of the ER and tell them what the situation is, and he hopes and prays that his greenette friend will be fine. He sees the way Kaiko's crying with her hands covering her face, and Luki's just sitting there next to her, trying to comfort her, but feeling too guilty to because he knows that because of him, his best friend tried to kill himself. Now more than ever, Meito believes things would have gone better if it were him instead, because then one of them wouldn't have attempted suicide, and the other two wouldn't be unable to look each other in the eye again, and the four of them wouldn't be broken apart like this. If it had been him… Maybe they would still be friends.)

These are the ten things that Meito never can or will admit to anyone.

****

**A/N: That was pretty dark, especially towards the end, but I love ACUTE-reverse- (Especially Beeeeige and Kettaro~) and decided to pay the wonderful cover and PV homage via fanfiction. I know that Meito isn't actually part of the ACUTE-reverse- trio of friends, but I love that guy and it kind of fit, so I thought 'why not'? I might to some oneshots or drabbles on Luki, Kaiko and Mikuo next. I hope that you enjoyed reading this, and thank you for taking your time to do so! (And don't you kinda envy Kaiko? XD)**** Constructive criticism is welcome, and please feel free to tell me if you thought it was too overdramatic at parts orsomething. ******

**- Rayshia******

**PS: To all people who liked the singers who covered the song, I recommend Kettaro and Beeeeige's duet of 'Iroha Uta', Kettaro, Beeeeige and Anima's cover of 'We Are In Lucience' and Beeeeige and Kushi's cover of 'WBX'. xD All are available on Youtube. **


End file.
